Typically, oil or other hydraulic fluid used to operate hydraulic systems, such as a truck bed hoist cylinder of a machine such as an off-road truck may also be used to cool the brakes of the machine. The oil may be circulated to one or more brake coolers by the main hydraulic pump except when the main hoist cylinder is activated to raise the truck payload bed. Upon demand, the oil flowing through the brake cooler may be redirected to the main hoist cylinder to raise the truck payload bed. This change in flow from the brake cooler to the main hoist cylinder and other changes in the flow path of oil or operation of the machine may cause a spike in fluid pressure, also known as a fluid hammer, in the brake cooler hydraulic circuit. This spike in fluid pressure may cause premature failure in seals of the brake cooler or related components.
WO 2013/112109 A1 (hereinafter referred to as the '109 publication) discloses an unloading valve that uses two pilot orifices to prevent spool oscillations due to sudden pressure fluctuations. However, previously known systems such as that disclosed in the '109 publication may not be configured to stabilize the pressure fluctuations occurring in the hydraulic line. Hence, there is a need for a system that stabilizes pressure fluctuations and prevent premature failure of seals and other related components in various types of hydraulic circuits.